funballfandomcom-20200215-history
Elissem
Background Information Elissem is a major character in the Spidget (߷') timeline. She is a member of Anarchy Mode living on Juk's Island, and is a citizen of Geom. "Immortality" The god Eenfeeneetee chose her as their mortal form for unknown reasons. If she dies, she instead wakes up the next day on Juk's Island as if she survived the attack on the ship, with no memories of her life after the event. Her memory before is altered by Eenfeeneetee. She has lived for 40 years total, and died four times. '߷ Timeline Elissem was born in the year 680 (?) as Elissem Lersene, and lived in Terranix with her two parents and a younger sister. Early in her life, her parents left Spigitoh to avoid the poor economy, heading to continent of Terranix. She had a quiet life, with her sister, Emilien Lersene, being born when Elissem was 10. However, when Elissem is 19, Terranix starts prosecuting Spiginens, including Elissem's family. One day, Elissem loses her sister to what she assumed the Terranix government, but in reality the Spiginen Army. They decide to leave Terranix before it gets worse, and sets out to Sverenske. However, their ship was attacked when passing to the Crossix Sea, killing Elissem's parents. The god Eenfeeneetee saves her in exchange for Elissem being Eenfeeneetee's mortal. The next day, Elissem is washed on Juk's Island. Elissem I eventually leaves the island, not knowing it will become Juk's Island, and heads towards Omnitar. She first comes to Derpleville, then later moves to a different village. She lives a quiet life for 8 years, until Flara attacks the village, where Elissem I is fatally injured. She sees members of Anarchy Mode, but she won't recognize them in her future lives. She along with others are brought to Derpleville for medical purposes, but she dies and is buried. Elissem II wakes up on the shore of Juk's Island. She meets Juk and is introduced to the rest of the crew. She goes to Derpleville, but is accused of being a witch by the locals, who had seen her die coupled with anti-magic sentiments of the town. Despite the crew's best attempts to save her, she is executed, and Juk is depressed at losing a new member so quickly. Elissem III wakes up again on Juk's Island, and the only member who didn't meet Elissem II invites her to the crew. She does not recognize Juk, and breaks down to tears when Juk explains her whole life, believing he's a stalker. At night, when she tries to escape the island to Omnitar, she is spotted and attacked by Daba, though she escapes and lands away from Derpleville. During her time in Omnitar, she is found by Flara, who trains her to be a witch, learning time-stopping powers. She fights the members of Anarchy Mode along with Flara in her castle, and realizes Juk is attacking her specifically. During the duel, Juk talks about being sorry to Elissem III at the beginning and hoping to do better, lowering Elissem's will throughout. Eventually, Juk injures Elissem, and while crying talks about a better relationship with Elissem, before she is taken away by a retreating Flara. She dies in Flara's hands. Elissem IV appears on Juk's island, and Juk is more careful to approach Elissem with her life that she doesn't remember. She joins Anarchy Mode and is ultimately trained by Juk in sword combat. During the final confrontation between Anarchy Mode and Flara, she enrages Flara by switching sides, and Flara uses a powerful attack. Elissem sacrifices herself. Eventually, Anarchy Mode prevails over Flara. Elissem V, the current Elissem in the year 720, meets Juk on his island. With no threat, Juk focuses more on friendship with Elissem, and they start a romantic relationship. However, she is also trained at scouting. Appearance and Personality Elissem has long brown hair, common to Spiginens, and blue eyes. Her usual attire is a blue jacket over a black shirt and jeans, given to her by someone. She wears a ??? much like she did on her farm as a symbol of being Spiginen. As a witch, Elissem III wore a light blue robe. Before her life changed drastically, Elissem was not very outgoing. Her best friend was her younger sister Laurissem. Elissem V has a hard time trusting others, due to not knowing why she can't visit Derpleville, and will be scared if confronted by a stranger. She is more sacrificial due to her knowledge about her "immortality". Relationships Juk Edalb Juk shortens her name to "Ellen". Elissem II was only an acquaintance to Juk due to her execution. Juk got depressed that he couldn't save a new member of his crew. When Elissem III appeared, Juk was overjoyed to see that she "hadn't died", but soon realized this was a different Elissem. Elissem III didn't trust Juk for knowing so much of her life. and becomes enemies with him. Nevertheless, Juk wanted to make up for Elissem II and hoped she would be on his side. Juk would have to kill her during a battle, contemplating the fact that he may have actually killed her this time. However, he states he will try to improve his relationship with Elissem. on Elissem IV and V. Daba Elissem III hated Daba the most out of Anarchy Mode due to him attacking Elissem with his Chakranga while she was leaving Juk's Island at night. When Elissem III confronts Anarchy Mode, she tries to attack Daba, although she is forced to fight Juk. Elissem V secretly likes Daba, more than Juk, although she has no idea how to approach Daba. Flara Elissem III was good friends with Flara Emilien Lersene Their family has always refered Elissem as "Eli" and Emilien as "Emi". Laurissem, now 30, is shocked how Elissem didn't age at all since she saw her last. They still have good relations, but Elissem is intimidated by how she has an older sister instead of a younger sister, and vice versa. Skills and Abilities * Farming - She grew up in a farming family. However, the climate of Omnitar is different from the drier Continent, so her knowledge is limited. Elissem III RPG Info * Magic - Creates a cyan orb that does damage to one target. * Fire - Creates a fireball that does damage to one target. * Distort Time - Creates a ripple in time, damaging everyone nearby. * Warp - Teleports to a nearby location of choice. * Time Freeze - Stops time. How long depends on Elissem's focus, usually 5 seconds. She cannot use any other magic during the time freeze. Everything affected cannot move at all, even by Elissem. Trivia * Elissem's appearance is based on a Minecraft skin. * Her favorite color is blue (similar to the associated color). Gallery * Filler Category:Spidget Timeline Category:Characters